homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Lewis
'''Sarah Lewis '''is the girlfriend of Felix Walters and the killer of Noah Lawson. Storylines When her boyfriend Felix played another trick on Dani Sutherland, Sarah, dressed up as a police woman telling Dani that her boyfriend Scott Hunter had died whilst out at sea on the Blaxland. As Dani, or any of the others, knew who Sarah was they had every reason to believe that she was genuine and believed her. It was not until Scott returned unharmed that they realise this was another of Felix’s pranks. After Felix has been bashed over the head, Dani, Scott and Kane decided to go check out his house. Whilst Kane and Scott were inside, Dani, who was sitting outside in the car saw Sarah walking along the road and recognised her as the policewoman that had told her Scott had died. Scott and Kane Phillips were shocked to find in Sarah’s house a pictures of Dani stuck on the wall, photos of her going about her daily life. Kane and Scott managed to escape the house without Sarah seeing them. Dani, Kane and Scott then went to Peter Baker, who told them to stay out of it. Peter went around to see Sarah, but couldn’t see any incriminating evidence against her. However Peter advised them to stay away with Felix or Sarah. He also revealed that she was involved in Crystal Meths. Later that day Sarah came around to The Palace to tell them that Felix was dead and that is assault anymore, it was murder and that whoever murdered him should be worried. Sarah then went around to see Kane, but Kane's wife, Kirsty Sutherland answered the door. Sarah then made it sounds like Kane had been cheating on Kirsty and left. Kirsty then asked Sarah to came around, where she continued to play mind games with Kirsty. Sarah next made an appearance dressed as the “female entertainment” at Noah’s bucks party. Dressed in cat outfit, she finally revealed herself to Kane telling him “I can get any of you, anytime, anywhere. Sarah was then brought in for questioning. A day before Noah Lawson and Hayley Smith's wedding Sarah put a powder in the air conditioning. Fortunately for the guests Peter found the powder, giving the place a final check over, and Sarah was again brought in for questioning. Sarah then decided to move into the Bay. Felix’s cause of death was then found to be Crystal Meths, leading them to believe that Sarah had killed Sarah. Kane then realised that when they were at the wedding that Sarah must have broken into the house, taking. At the same time Dani went to wash her hands in the bathroom when her hands started burning. Tasha returned home to home. Someone had taken her gun. That night Sarah went in to the gym when Jesse was closing. Kane phoned to tell Jesse McGregor about Sarah, not knowing that Sarah was already there. As Tasha, Robbie and Kane ran towards the surf club, a gun shot was fired and a Sarah fled. Jesse survived. Sarah then went to The Palace and was found when Peter, Dani and Scott returned. She was then sent to psychiatric hospital. Peter then arranged for the people that Sarah had hurt to come and speak to her. She apologised for making their lives hell. She also finally admitted to killing Felix. A couple of weeks later Sarah managed to escape the psychiatric hospital, and headed straight for Summer Bay. When news of reached the bay Peter Baker organised for all the people that had previously had contact with Sarah to be held in a safe house and they all gathered at Leah Patterson-Baker. Sarah meanwhile went to The Beach House, which was empty, and retrieved the gun from a cupboard, the gun having been hidden there since she shot Jesse. Now armed she set off to The Palace. Dani and Scott were planning to head off to Paris, but they forgot to pack the passports and returned to the house. There they found Sarah holding the passports. Sarah tied up and demanded Scott drive her to wherever all the other people were being kept. Initially Scott was reluctant, but the threat of Sarah having a gun, he soon gave in and drove her to Leah’s house. Once there, she held them all as hostages, demanding to know who was responsible for killing Felix. As time went by, she started putting pressure on them to tell her by saying “tick tock” and counting down. Eventually time ran out and three shots were heard from the house. When some of the hostages wrestled Sarah down, trying to take the gun, Sarah manage to take the gun and that she had first shot Noah, who died instantly, before turning the gun on herself.